Till the End of the World
by EthernalRain
Summary: Two more Death Notes have fallen yet again into the human realm. Both Shinigami have followed their predecessors' examples. One fell into the lap of a dying young man. The boy wants to help people, save people. He's no Kira. He just doesn't want to die.


'**Till the End of the World**

**Prologue**

**Second Chances**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Death Note. But if I ever got my hands on one... I'd probably burn it after a few uses...<strong>

**Two more Death Notes have fallen yet again into the human realm. Both Shinigami have followed their predecessors' examples. One has fallen into the lap of a dying young man. The boy wants to help people; save people. He's no Kira. He just doesn't want to die.**

**I was re-reading the Death Note series, and after read past the part where Light finally did L in (Reaction Yet Again: "Light, you bastard!"), I got the inspiration from somewhere to do this.**

**So, let's get started.**

* * *

><p><strong>My name is Takahashi Nakashima.<strong>

**Today I am going to die.**

I have 3 hours to live, before my terminal heart cancer kills me. Damn, it's been a good 16 years... Fuck, I haven't even been laid yet, not to mention a first kiss... I've asked for permission to have at least one hour of my remaining time on earth to just wander with my thoughts. People are still watching me from afar...

I wheel my wheelchair out into the courtyard of the hospital. I can walk, feel my legs; it's just that I might collapse at any given second due to my condition. It's a nice October day... I have no family to comfort me. I'm living off the will of my dead parents, and the money of a distant aunt and uncle who couldn't care less about my half of the family.

"This is it, huh." I looked up to the sky. I'm kind of glad that I'm gonna die on such a beautiful day. A lone tear drips down my face, but I make no effort to wipe it away. I have no friends, no real family... I guess I really am all alone.

That kind of revelation gives you quite the thought on how insignificant you are.

I swipe a small scrap of paper that drifts onto my lap away with my hand. I lean back in my wheel chair.

_**Do you want to live?**_

Great, I'm imagining that I'm hearing things.

"Of course I do." I choose to entertain myself.

_**Are you really sure?**_

I pause for a second. "I want to live."

_**You're wallowing in self pity right now. Maybe it would be right just to let your life end.**_

"I'm not..." I mutter angrily... But I know the voice is right.

_**Prove it. Prove that you aren't lying.**_

"I want to live."

_**I can't hear you.**_

"I want to live!" My voice raised.

_**Tell me the truth.**_

"_**I WANT TO LIVE!" **_I shout in the empty courtyard. No one heard me... At least I think no one did. I lean back into my wheelchair sobbing. It's damn hopeless... This must be the start of my brain haemorrhaging...

_**I heard your call, young human mortal. And I will answer. Just entertain me. Just don't die.**_

Wind swirls into the courtyard, causing a whirlwind of leaves to fly over me. I look up, dazzled by the sight. I noticed something black, descending with the leaves... I thought it was a bird...

But a small, black notebook lightly dropped into my lap.

"Death Note...?" I read off the title. I look up again to see where the book came from, but then a black feather flies by my face. I grab it. Then suddenly my hand clutches my heart. I hear the shouts and cries of nurses.

It all goes black.

* * *

><p>My eyes flicker, and I notice my new surroundings. I'm surrounded by machines, IV drips and other things sticking into my arm.<p>

"_**You're going to live for just a little while longer.**_" My head swings to the side.

Hovering there, with an angel's wings, pitch black and outstretched, was a beautiful, yet blindfolded woman, with a dress made of chains. I panic at the sight.

"_**Calm down human.**_"

I try my best to do so. "What the hell?"

"_**Typical reaction.**_" The "woman" notes.

"You're an angel of death... Damn. I'm dead, aren't?"

"_**I've been called that, I've been noted as the most human-like and humane of the Shinigami... And no, you are not dead."**_

"Shinigami..." Her words sink in. "Death God...?"

"_**Correct little mortal... I've taken an interest in this world of yours... My "upperclassmen" Ryuk and Rem have told me a lot about this place... Though Ryuk-kun kept mumbling about the lack of this delicacy known as "apples" back home..." **_The shinigami murmured, resting her head in her hands in a thinking position.

I end up sweatdropping. Not in fear, but in the awkwardness of the situation.

"What are you?"

"_**I'm just an shinigami exile from the boring world I used to call home. Those rules they have there no longer apply to me.**_"

"Tell me about what is a shinigami?"

"_**Read the Death Note in your lap.**_"

I look down, and that black notebook is sitting there, inconspicuously. I flip open the page, and begin to read. What I read shocks the fucking hell out of me.

"So whosever name I write in this thing, that person will die? And I can choose how and when?"

The shinigami nods. I blink, pale as snow. If I was older, and morbidly obese or something like that, I'd have a heart attack. I feel like throwing up, since that is the way the people whose names have been written in this thing have died.

"It says that shinigami have Death Notes. What about yours?" I ask. She reaches behind her, and pulls out another black notebook. She then tosses it to me.

"68th page."

I flip to the 68th page on her orders. What I see shocks me. Written in reddish-black ink...

**Takahashi Nakashima 18:00 Cancer/Brain Haemorrhage.**

"_**You were supposed to die one hour ago. I gave you an hour extra of life.**_"

I glance at the clock. 5:00 pm.

"_**You can either die right now, or change your life forever. Frankly, I don't have any idea on what you want. But it's your choice. Change your life.**_" She plucks a black feather from her wings, blood dripping down the quill. Then she hovers over to me, and places it gently into my hands.

"_**You know what to do. But think carefully. This is your last chance to do something with your life. For the first time, your life is in your hands. So take it by the reigns, and do the right thing. Is the right thing to let yourself die? Or take the handle of a higher power, like 2 have done before you? It's your decision Takahashi. It's your life**_"

I hold the quill... And I bring it to the paper.

**Takahashi Nakashima ****12:00 AM January 15, 2109. Cancer cured October 19. Death by natural causes in sleep.**

"_**It is done.**_"

"Did I make the right choice," I make a gesture for her name.

"_**I have no memories of my real name, you forget in that boring little hellhole I once called home... It's been what, thirty years since I left the shinigami realm... Or thirty days, I don't keep track of time well... But you can call me... Arella.**_"

"Then did I make the right choice Arella?"

"_**That's up for you to decide. Rest now, young mortal, no, Takahashi. You have a long life ahead of you.**_"

She hovers over me, and covers me with her wings. Then she reaches down, and plants a kiss on my forehead.

It all goes black. **Yet again.**

* * *

><p>I rub my eyes as light flutters into the room.<p>

"That was one hell of a dream..." I murmur. I slip on my shoes, and hobble lightly to my wheelchair. Something feels weird, but I can't put my finger on it. As I wheel down the hall, I feel awkward from all the wide eyed stares in my direction. I wheel into my doctor's office.

"Hey, old man! What's up?" The doctor stares wide eyed at me.

"Takahashi-kun... What the hell?"

"What's wrong? Everyone's staring at me for some reason."

"We left you alone on your wishes, pumping morphine into your system..."

"Wait..."

My eye swings over to the calendar on the wall. October 20.

"Son of a bitch..." I murmur.

"You were supposed to die last night."

The doctor quickly gets out of his seat, and grabs the handles of my wheelchair. He rushes me to the examination room, calling all of the nurses. They sit me up on the table, running tests on me, taking my blood, my temperature, everything in the book. One nurse faints in shock, another pulls out a bottle of wine, planting glasses of the stuff in everyone's hands...

Everyone looks dazed.

"**CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?-!**" I shout.

"There are no traces of cancer cells in your body. They're just... Gone. You're a perfectly healthy boy."

Now it's my turn to pass out.

* * *

><p>I wake up again, back in bed. I blink, and remember what happened. <strong>Perfectly. Healthy. Boy.<strong>

**Son. Of. A. Bitch.**

"_**Nice to see you awake.**_"

My head swings to the side.

"Arella."

"_**You remember me!**_"She chimes, fiddling with a flower in her hands, observing it intently.

"You're rather childish for a fearsome god of death."

"_**But like any sensible being, one is always curious to what they have not experienced, or understand.**_"

"But like many sensible beings, they always tend to fear what they do not understand."

"_**You're an intelligent little mortal, aren't you?**_" Arella smiles at me.

"Why do you keep calling me little mortal?"

"_**I'll let you figure that out. Now, you have quite a few weeks ahead of you.**_"

"Wha...?"

"_**Rest now young mortal.**_" She hovers over me protectively, placing her hands on my face.

"_**For your time is soon to come.**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue End! I just wanted to get this started. More will come soon, I just wanted this done and this concept up in my name...<strong>**So R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain**


End file.
